


Were you born to be mine?

by Kirksmom



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirksmom/pseuds/Kirksmom
Summary: Sabrina is home alone, thinking of the love she felt for Harvey and the one she feels for Nick





	Were you born to be mine?

Were you born to be mine?

 

I was heavily inspired by the song “Born to be yours” by imagine dragons and kygo.

 

It was a cold night, the air was light and crisp, the moon hung as in a painting, clear, full and shining beautifully bright, its light shining through the thin cotton curtains hanging in one of the Spellmans manor/mortuary bathrooms. Sabrina was lying in the old fashioned lion legged bathtub, the radio playing the newest top 40(a guilty pleasure of hers), live candles sat and flickered all over, giving the room a warm glow where the light from the moon didn't hit. A content Salem laid on a stool flicking his tail back and forth, he felt no danger or evil presents, he might even take a small catnap while Sabrina was enjoying the water. 

Sabrina was deep in thought, she was thinking of, a short run-in she had had with Roz yesterday while waiting for aunt Hilda to finish up her shift had sat her mind in overdrive.

“Sabrina” Roz said with high enthusiasm, talking a mile or more a minute “I thought you would be home snuggled up with that hot new boyfriend of yours? I certainly wouldn't blame you, who wouldn't like to be home all curled up with the man they love on a cold and rainy day like today” Sabrina had been stunned at how easily Roz had said love, and how she had applied it to Sabrina and Nicks relationship. Sabrina herself had questioned if the feelings she held and felt forwards Nick could qualify as “love”, they were both the same and different form the feelings she had for Harvey, she remembered the feeling of butterflies when she thought of Harvey, and how the butterflies would flutter when he smiled at her with his goofy grin, how his too big and scruffy hands felt in hers small and delicate ones. 

With Nick she didn't feel butterflies - she felt the whole damn zoo! She thinks of how his side smile never caused flutter in her stomach, it made her melt into a puddle on the floor. She thought of his perfectly seized hands that fit hers like a glove.  
Every emotion and feeling she had felt or had for Harvey was tripled or more for Nick, everything was more intense, every desire heightened. Harvey made her smile, made her laugh out loud. Nick made her smile, and laugh too, but not just out loud, she felt that laugh in her bones. There was no doubt that Harvey would always be her first love, that teenage puppy love that filled so many young adult books and series, she thought they were soulmates, that they would be together forever, like her parents, but without that whole “Dying-in-a-horrible-plane-crash” thing. They had been together for a couple of years, but, unlike her mother, Harvey didn't seem to be able to completely and utterly accept her, or at least not her witch half.   
Nick, on the other hand, accepted her, both human and witch, hell, he even seemed to enjoy her differences from him and other witches. He never looked at her like she was wrong or evil, he looked at her with admiration, comparison and lov.... she couldn't bring herself to say it, let alone to think it! Nick looked at her like an equal.   
The water that had been almost boiling when she entered was now cold, Salem meowed at her, the candles were burning low, and the chill from the window was ever more present. Sabrina let out a sigh, with a flick of her hand the window closed and the candles blew out. She got out of the tub, still thinking of Nick and how she felt, if she was being completely honest with herself, she knew she loved him. She had loved him even before he was hers to love, it was almost as if a switch had been flicked the first time they touched, it was so easy to love him. She had fought against it, ignored it for long, the feeling was so different from the love she had felt before. The love for him was a part of her as much as her heart! She needed it like her lungs needed air. The reason she was scared, was... what if he didnt love her? Warlocks idea of “not to love only one person” was widespread knowledge at this point. Nick himself had dated the weird sisters, at the same time. Satan in shorts, She had seen him in a orgy with Ambrose! 

But then again, she had asked him if she was his only girlfriend and he had said yes. He had proved time and time again that she was it, no sharing. She didn't like to dwell on the thought of Amelia, his now dead familiar, he had said himself that she had not showed up before and that she must have had felt this relationship was different, that their emotional bond was strong.

Sabrina was still in deep thought when she entered her room, towel drying her hair, Salem was the first to notice the other person in the room. He quickly jumped up on her vanity to receive ear scratches from Nick, he really gave the best ones, after Sabrina of course, and aunt Zelda, but it was their secret, no one knows Zelda will pet Salem when Sabrina was in school and Hilda was at the bookstore, and Salem will not be the one who tells.

Nick had arrived at the Spellmans manor/mortuary just after nightfall. Ambrose had let him in, saying that Sabrina was in the shower, but he could wait in her room if he so desired. Ambores himself was leaving and both aunts were out of town. Nick had accepted the offer, and had spent the time looking at the books and pictures in his girlfriend's room. Admittedly he waited longer than expected, but Spellman had many trinkets scattered around her room so no chance of getting bored. When she finally showed, she was deep in thought, he scratched Salem behind the ears while waiting for her to take notice of him. He didn't have to wait long.

“NICK” Sabrina yelped out loud. When she finally turned around and dropped her hair towel, she had been shocked to see her boyfriend looking casually at her while petting her familiar. “What are you doing here? How did you get in? - no one is home” she asked.   
“I met Ambrose at the door, he let me in before leaving with Prudence, not happy to see me?” he answered with his signature smirk that melted her to the core. “I am always happy to see you, if I had known you were waiting for me I would have been here sooner” she said, while trying not the show how much he had already flustered her, without as much as a touch “No worries my love, you are here now” he said, walking over and taking her in his arms. He gave the top of her head a small kiss, before guiding her to the bed and sitting down upon it.

“Nick, do you love me?” Sabrina said, looking up at him with big eyes. “Yes of course I do, I love you Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman” he kissed her long and sweet. “I only love you. I thought love was a feeling for me to read, never to feel, but you my love? You, I loved long before I met you, I was born to be yours” He finished with a flourish and a kiss that left Sabrina lightheaded. “I love you too Nick, but don't go thinking that I don't know that last line is from a song” Sabrina answered, her mind many pounds lighter, he loved her!   
“A man got to try, and I only said it because I heard it about ten times, before you joined me in here, it kinda got stuck” “Then why didn't you join me in there? Then you could have turned it off.” Sabrina said while pulling him down on the bed next to her, one hand going through his hair, the other tugging at his shirt. “A gentleman never interrupt a lady’s shower” he said right back at her, opening her robe as they slowly laid down on the bed.  
“Then we are in luck Nick dear - no one would ever dare to call you a gentleman.”


End file.
